


Flowers

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, May/December Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin faces his confusing feelings for the young Blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

She didn’t let him out until he was well bundled-up. Baurus was of no help, completely supporting Minerva’s decision to make Martin wear the heaviest and warmest armor they could find. Anything to make him unrecognizable to any spies in the region. 

He must have made quite the sight wearing armor while picking flowers in the Jeralls. Minerva walked around him as nonchalantly as possible, hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she scanned the area for any approaching enemies. Martin had to smile, seeing the girl like this. He had no doubt she could effectively put down any attempt to harm them, but she would not likely let him step out of the Temple again. He liked having alchemy as an excuse to venture out of the Temple, insisting that he needed materials for potion-making in case of an attack.

“I never knew what the appeal for potion-making was,” Minerva said as she continued her route through the grass. “People always told me it was just like cooking, but I hardly see the similarities. For one thing, potions don’t taste nearly as good as a good leg of beef.”

Martin chuckled as he took picked some lavender. “That depends on who’s making the potions. Frankly I’ve always enjoyed alchemy. It’s relaxing, especially when it turns out well. And there’s a certain comfort when you take different materials and create something of equal or greater value.”

Minerva shrugged. “I suppose I never saw it that way. Honestly I get more satisfaction out of…I don’t know, slicing a daedra’s head clean off its shoulders. That and I was never good at memorizing what these plants did.”

Lifting up the lavender sprigs for her to see, Martin explained, “Well, this one’s easy enough. Eaten alone it can restore health. That and it has a pleasant aroma.”

The young Blade looked at the lavender with a small smile. “That it does. Mother decked the entire house in lavender when I was a child. It does bring back good memories.” She gave him a smile before going back to her marching, her sharp gaze once again raking the landscape.

Martin went back to scanning the ground, pausing every now and then to glance at Minerva. Her actions, mundane as they may have seemed to her, fascinated him to a certain degree. She was always so intensely focused but could break it briefly to share a word or two and a laugh. When he first met her he thought her such a young girl trying too hard to grow up, but he soon saw that he had been so wrong. When they fought off the attack on Weynon Priory Martin saw for himself the extent of her abilities and believed she actually went into Oblivion. The smiling girl—woman—was an efficient killer.

“Damn, I’m stuck on a— _whoa!”_

He heard the rustling of grass and a loud clatter and turned to find Minerva sprawled on the ground. Alarmed Martin ran to her side, in spite of the encumbering armor. “Are you alright?”

Minerva sat up, shaking her head and rubbing her back. “I’m fine…Ugh, my foot got stuck on a damn root. Whu…Why are you laughing!?”

Martin couldn’t help it. He was holding on to his stomach as he knelt and laughed heartily at the sight of the girl. Grass and flowers were strewn through her dark hair, making her look like a bush. Minerva raised a tentative hand to her head and joined him in laughing when she found the flowers in her hair.

Once Martin recovered enough breath he got up and offered her his hand. “Wait…wait…Here, let me help you up.”

She took his hand and he pulled her up. “Just a moment, I think you’ve caught some milk thistle here.”

“Milk thistle?”

“Cures paralysis.”

He carefully threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling out the grass and magenta-colored flowers caught in it. Her eyes darted to the blossoms as they came into view. Her gaze was curious as it followed the flower, a her rosy lips turning up in a delighted smile at its beauty. She blinked and suddenly she was looking at him, the smile dropping from her face and pink emerging on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared and Martin couldn’t help but stare back at her remarkably green eyes.

Her eyes flitted to her right and Martin realized his other hand was close to cradling her face. An icy feeling crashing into his stomach, Martin withdrew his hand and backed away from her, and she looked confused.

“Let’s go back,” he said softly.

“…Y-yes,” she replied just as quietly.

They made their way back to the Temple, Martin’s heart hammering in his chest as he tried to figure out just what he was about to do. Kiss her, most likely, but…he had  _never_  done a thing like…what he just did! Every kiss he’d had before was fast, demanding, and none too gentle. But the thought of even the briefest, softest touch of her lips was intoxicating, and his hands seemed to yearn for a single touch of her skin.

_Akatosh, no…I can’t possibly be thinking this!_ There was the shame again, rearing its head as it always had. He suddenly couldn’t stand to look at Minerva walking in front of him, lest he imagine her beautiful face nearing his in a kiss.  _She’s too young. Don’t think of it, you idiot. Don’t even consider it._

Minerva turned to glance out at the landscape again. Martin’s heart throbbed painfully at the sad look in her eyes.


End file.
